


What Should Have Been, Shall Never Be

by delectableteaordeadlypoison



Series: What Should Have Been, Shall Never Be. [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Kataang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delectableteaordeadlypoison/pseuds/delectableteaordeadlypoison
Summary: In his mind's eye he draws.He draws light blue eyes that holds the ocean in its depths, waiting to surround him with their compassion, love.Rich brown skin that is as deep as it is inviting, warm.A round nose that twitches when she lets out her melodious laugh, a sound akin to the song of windchimes.A bright smile framed by full lovely lips the color of blush on her skin, enticing and oh so lovely.Dark inky hair falling in waves, waiting to spill over the contours of her shoulders.Hands scarred by years of hard work, but always ready to delve out a soft touch to those she loves.He draws these hands cradling her rounded stomach, holding the product of their love and their future. Their child.Finally it is done and all he can think of is home. A place of love. So much love.A home he can't return too. Not when he's locked up here, strung in the middle of the windowless room, muzzled. Not when he is drowsy with sleeping droughts and shirshu venom. Not when we can't even hold his head up without it dolling to the side in pain.Not when they are safer that way. Safer for his Katara and their little bundle of joy.It's for the best.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: What Should Have Been, Shall Never Be. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115198
Kudos: 7





	What Should Have Been, Shall Never Be

Still working on this story. This will be replaced when I'm done with the first chapter.


End file.
